


FÜR IMMER

by PhillyelTsuki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1392, AA, Angst, Avac, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Manipulación, Multiverse, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, StevxTonyxSteve, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Viajes a través de universos, mcu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhillyelTsuki/pseuds/PhillyelTsuki
Summary: Había perdido al amor de su vida pero eso no quería decir que no lo tendría de regreso, después de todo no era el único universo que existía y Anthony Edward Stark no se libraría tan fácilmente de él. Ni siquiera la muerte los separaría.





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clumsykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/gifts).



> ⚠ Stony Fanfic.  
> ⚠ Contenido adulto. +18  
> ⚠ Dark fic.  
> ⚠ Disclaimer: Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.  
> ⚠ Temática homosexual. Si no te gusta, te invito a que te retires. Gracias.  
> ⚠ Es mi primer Stony que escribo, espero y les guste, tratare de actualizar constantemente.  
> ⚠ Muerte de personajes principales  
> Dedicado a clumsykitty, gracias a ella me inspire para escribir esto.

**PROLOGO**

 

No podía creer lo que Anthony se atrevió a hacer, después de todo lo que había hecho porque ambos estuvieran finalmente juntos, se atrevió a dejarlo y no solo lo abandono sino que había preferido la muerte a estar junto a él.

 

Una parte de él sabía que Anthony no habría cometido aquel acto si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero no podía evitar el sentirse culpable, su amor por el castaño era tal que lo seguiría hasta el fin del infierno. Aunque sabía que debía continuar, no se veía capaz de hacerlo sin Stark a su lado.

 

Aunque, no necesariamente todo estaba acabado. Sí, Anthony lo había dejado pero si de algo le habían servido todas esas pláticas y monólogos de Tony sobre ciencia, era de conocer la existencia de más universos, por lo tanto de más Anthony Edward Stark.

 

El problema ahora era el viajar de un universo a otro para conseguir a Iron Man, sabía que una parte del Anthony de su universo debía de existir en la de los demás homólogos.

 

Con la tecnología que tenía Hydra debería ser capaz de viajar de un universo a otro, la duda era si debía solo obtener un Stark o tal vez podría tenerlos a todos ellos, aunque eso sería peligroso. Si Tony por si solo le dio problemas no querría ni imaginar lo que ocasionaría juntarlos a todos, la mejor maniobra debería ser, buscar al más vulnerable, al más emocionalmente comprometido para llevarlo con él y así tenerlo a su lado, convenciéndolo de que se una a su causa y ver que él era el bueno. Si, probablemente sería lo mejor.

 

**–HAIL HYDRA**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 

Con pasos apresurados se dirigió al laboratorio de Stark, la alerta que recibió de Jarvis sobre el estado de Anthony le preocupo, además en los últimos días no logró verlo.

A pesar de tener la victoria asegurada, la maldita guerra contra los rebeldes requería su atención y, por tanto, que no pasara tiempo con Stark. Últimamente la relación entre los dos mostraba algunas fluctuaciones que empezaban a preocuparle y más la postura que Anthony mostraba con él y toda la situación de su mundo.

 

Al llegar al laboratorio vio que todo el lugar se encontraba en absoluta oscuridad, ingresó con cautela y procedió a encender las luces, sin embargo no vio nada.

 –Jarvis, ¿dónde se encuentra? –preguntó a la inteligencia artificial sin obtener respuesta alguna.

–¡¡Jarvis responde!! algo de interferencia se escuchó en la habitación.

–Lo siento führer, pero el señor Stark logro desactivarme por unos minutos –fue la respuesta de la I.A.

–Me encargare de eso después Jarvis, ahora dime donde se encuentra –ordenó, un sentimiento de ansiedad lo invadió, lo cual no le agradaba para nada. Jarvis tardó un poco con el escaneo del lugar lo cual aumentaba su intranquilidad.

–Mi führer, estoy llamando al equipo médico del edificio, el señor Stark se encuentra en el área de pruebas del laboratorio –al escuchar la respuesta corrió a dicha área, donde al llegar solo vio el cuerpo inconsciente del castaño.

–¡¡Anthony!!

 

Cuando llego el equipo médico era demasiado tarde, incluso cuando él llego al laboratorio era demasiado tarde, Stark había tomado la decisión de partir de este mundo y abandonarlos. Cuando el personal retiro el cuerpo le entregaron la nota que se encontraba junto al castaño. El funeral fue privado, solo con la presencia de muy pocas personas.

Si Stark creía que se libraría tan fácilmente de él estaba muy equivocado, de una manera u otra lo volvería a tener a su lado, después de todo el universo era infinito y existía más de uno, sabía que Anthony, **su Anthony** estaría en algún sitio del infinito espacio tiempo o en mejores palabras el homólogo de Anthony Edward Stark. Con suerte incluso contarían de nuevo con Iron Man en sus filas.

Ordeno que los mejores científicos y técnicos construyeran un dispositivo que le permitiera viajar de un universo a otro, Hydra contaba con la tecnología y equipo necesario, no deberían de presentarse dificultades.

 

 

Seis meses después, se vio obligado a matar a algunos de los científicos que construían el dispositivo para motivar e inspirar y a los demás; claro, solo fue porque no veía resultados productivos y tal vez, solo tal vez, porque estaba empezando a desesperarse, así que estaba claramente justificado.

Ahora que lo pensaba debió de haber sido un poco más comprensivo con los científicos, no todos tenían el intelecto de Anthony, pero después de meses de espera cualquiera habría perdido la paciencia. Tal vez debió dejar el proyecto en manos del pupilo de Stark.

Al tener el dispositivo en sus manos y tras una breve explicación de su función por fin podría iniciar con los viajes y encontrar a Anthony. Viéndose obligado, mató a todos los científicos que participaron el proyecto, después de todo si los planos o más dispositivos caían en manos de los rebeldes significaría problemas.

Seguía sin decir entre obtener a un Stark o a todos ellos, sería mejor decidirlo sobre la marcha. Debía considerar también las condiciones de cada universo, no porque le importara, sino porque tenía que considerar si la situación actual de cada universo le resultaba favorable o no.

 

Evaluaría, para tomar su decisión, cinco puntos específicos:

1.- El estado físico y mental de los homólogos.

2.- Su posición social y/o económica.

3.- Situación sentimental. (Debía de saber si Stark se encontraría en una relación o no y cómo afectaría esto su decisión)

4.- Situación civil.

 

De igual manera decidió que solo visitaría ciertos universos ya que, aunque su amor por Anthony era infinito, aun existían algunos rebeldes contra su causa y podrían tomar cierta ventaja durante su ausencia. Pobres insectos que aún no se rendían a su inminente fin y ponían todas sus esperanzas en un imbécil con brazo de metal, tal vez podría dejar a cargo a Spinne, el chico mostraba iniciativa e ingenio.

Tomo su equipo y dirigiéndose al laboratorio que pertenecía a Anthony, dispuso de iniciar su viaje.

–Mi führer, espere un momento –volteo a ver quién lo llamaba, encontrándose con un joven de ojos azules y pelo castaño.

–¿Qué pasa Spinne? Sabes que tengo una misión que cumplir.

–Lo se mi señor, pero quería darle esto –le mostro un vial con un líquido azul –es para dejar inconsciente al señor Stark y no utilice la violencia con él –dijo un poco apenado. Miro al chico, tal vez apenas era un adolecente pero mostraba un gran potencial.

–Gracias, ¿Anthony significaba mucho para ti verdad? –la pregunta hizo que el joven soldado se sonrojara.

–El señor Stark fue el único que me ayudo y se preocupó por mí, ¿lo traerá de vuelta a casa verdad? –preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en su mirada.

–Es el plan –aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa, Spinner y Anthony eran las únicas personas con las que se permitía mostrar ciertas muestras de afecto, más eso no quería decir que no los apreciara más de lo debido.

–Será él mismo mi señor, quiero decir, será el Anthony Stark que nosotros conocíamos –aclaro al en ver la confusión en el rostro de su líder.

–Ese es el motivo de este viaje chico, los dos sabemos que no será el verdadero Stark que conocíamos y me atrevo decir apreciábamos –vio como la desilusión atravesaba la mirada del joven– Por eso estoy dispuesto a viajar y buscar al homólogo ideal de Anthony Edward Stark, ambos sabemos y tu más, que una parte de nuestro Stark está en todos sus homólogos, así que no te preocupes por eso. Además buscare que a la persona elegida simpatice con nuestras causas.

El chico asintió emocionado por las palabras de su líder, al retirarse para que el mayor iniciara su viaje lo detuvo su voz.

–¡SPINNER! Quedas al mando de Hydra hasta mi regreso–la noticia animo al chico.

–¡Gracias mi führer, no lo defraudare!– a veces olvidaba que uno de sus mejores soldados era tan solo un adolecente y mostraba sus emociones fácilmente.

 

Activo el dispositivo, el cual le mostraba diversas opciones, al no tener todavía una preferencia todavía clara eligió uno el cual funcionaría como prueba error y le serviría para tener un objetivo más detallado de su búsqueda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí está el primer capítulo, lamento un poco la tardanza pero hubo algunas situaciones que me impidieron actualizar antes, sin más aquí se los dejo para que disfruten, les deseo un feliz comienzo de año y sin más les mando un gran abrazo, ya saben, se aceptan opiniones, criticas, comentarios, etc, etc,
> 
> Solo para aclarar, führer significa líder, spinner es una sorpresa aunque creo que la mayoría lo entenderá inmediatamente, además quise mostrar un poco el lado suave de Steve, ya que mi intención no es mostrarlo tan oscuro o sádico, o eso creo al menos, sin más disfruten. 
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	3. NOIR

**_Disclaimer: Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia._ **

**_Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y gramática._ **

**** **_Las imágenes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores._ **

 

**CAPÍTULO 2**

  **Universo Noir**

 

Acostumbrarse al viaje fue extraño, por no decir incomodo, tan solo al llegar sabía que ese universo no era una opción, no porque no tuviera potencial, sino, porque en esos mismos instantes podía ver como se desarrollaba la guerra, si sus cálculos no le fallaban entonces estaría en la segunda guerra mundial, y si tenían alguna semejanza con su universo los alemanes y por tanto Hydra estaría a punto de ganar la guerra.

Claro, eso pensó hasta que vio unos soldados americanos pelear contra el ejército alemán y, si no le fallo la vista, quien encabezaba la lucha por parte del ejército americano era James Buchanan Barnes, él y un grupo de hombres derroto fácilmente a los soldados alemanes.

Tal parecía que no en todos los universos Hydra lideraba el mundo, o tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo; no era una cuestión que le preocupara, sabía que había muchas posibilidades donde los universos eran diferentes al suyo pero él no estaba ahí por eso. Su misión era encontrar a Stark.

Siguió a los soldados a su base, al parecer eran algo confiados ya que no vigilaban su perímetro y caminaban sin preocupación por alguna trampa o emboscada, o eso creía hasta que vio a Barnes fijarse disimuladamente a los lados, tal parecían que no eran tan confiados y que el bastardo seguía siendo un buen soldado independientemente de que universo esté. Los siguió durante unas horas más hasta que llegaron a un campamento, esperaba encontrar al homólogo de Anthony en ese lugar.

 

Ciertamente no esperaba encontrar tan pronto a su homólogo y debía decir que lo dejo muy sorprendido. Le miró vagar por la noche en el campamento, sin que nadie supiera que estaba ahí vio a su igual meterse en una carpa. El muchacho era delgado, rubio con ojos azules; no estaba en las mejores condiciones de salud, por momentos le aquejaba una tos y le costaba respirar, lo más probable es que fuera asmático.

–Bucky, Bucky, has vuelto –el chico corrió hacia Barnes, lo cual le dejo perplejo, al parecer los dos tenían una gran amistad por la familiaridad que le mostraba el soldado, algo que sería imposible en su mundo.

–Hey Stevie, no te esperaba por acá –respondió revolviéndole los cabellos –¿Y Stark?, viniste con él ¿cierto? –al fin información útil.

–Sí, Tony está hablando con su padre sobre algunos planos y modelos –contesto el chico a su amigo, ambos, guiándolo sin saberlo, al paradero de Stark pero al llegar a su destino lo que escucharon no fue precisamente una plática sino una discusión.

–¡Deberías de quedarte aquí y ayudar, no ir de paseo con ese chico!

–¡Eso que importa, el que sea tu hijo no significa que tenga que seguir tus pasos! Y ¡mis viajes a ti no te incumben!

–¡Estas desperdiciando todo tu futuro! ¡Ese chico es una carga para ti, porque crees que ni siquiera lo aceptaron en el ejército!

–¡No te atrevas a referirte a Steve de esa manera!, más bien ¡Deberías a agradecerle que te ayudé a terminar tus malditos proyectos!, ¡Es él quien me insiste en crear armas para ganar esta estúpida guerra! Si no fuera por él, no estaría aquí!

–Ahora resulta que tengo que agradecerle. ¡Es por su culpa que vas a terminar tu compromiso con Virginia Potts!, ¿Acaso sabes lo que dicen de ustedes dos?, ¿De ti?, Todo porque proteges y cuidas al chico!

–¡Y a ti que demonios te interesa mi futuro!, ¡Mi compromiso con Pepper es mi asunto, al igual que mis decisiones!, ¡Tú solo te preocupas por lo que digan de ti y punto, asi que no me vengas con que te preocupas por mí! –al parecer la discusión terminó con el castaño saliendo de la carpa y encontrándose con las miradas sorprendidas y un poco culpables de Barnes y Steve, respectivamente.

–Hey, ¿Qué les parece si nos alejamos de aquí y vamos por unos tragos?, dejemos a Howard trabajando –se llevó a los chicos dándole la oportunidad de poder observarlo, se veía un poco más joven que su Stark y tenía ojos azules, así como su cabello negro y por lo que podía deducir no tenía una buena relación con su padre, lo cual al parecer todos los Anthony Stark tenían en común.

 

Los vio llegar a un bar, donde se sentaron en una mesa apartada, él y Barnes fueron por los tragos, trató de acercarse gracias a la muchedumbre podría pasar inadvertido, para escuchar la plática entre esos dos.

–Bien, me veo obligado a preguntar, ¿Qué paso ahí adentro? –haciendo suspirar al castaño.

–¿Qué te puedo decir? Lo mismo de costumbre, mi viejo queriendo que lo ayude con sus estúpidas armas. Empezamos a hablar sobre los planos, pero cuando le dije que no podríamos venir en un tiempo por mi próximo viaje todo se fue al demonio.

–No me digas, culpa al pequeño punk.

–Cree que es por él que no quiero unirme a la “causa” y aunque así fuera no es de su incumbencia, simplemente no quiero involucrarme y ya, no lo soporto y me echó en cara lo del compromiso.

–Eso me lo tienes que explicar Stark, aunque me agrades si le llegas hacer daño a Steve o a ilusionarlo y después romperle el corazón te matare –comento el soldado causándole una carcajada a Stark.

–Oh vamos, no tú también. Para serte claro ni yo mismo lo sé, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que lo último que quiero es lastimar al pequeño y a Pepper, es por eso que suspendí el compromiso entre ella y yo, los dos tienen derecho a saber las cosas y que estas sean claras, además te estaría mintiendo al decirte que no siento nada más que amistad por él, así que hasta que no tenga en claro las cosas no decidiré nada –al parecer con eso ganó la aprobación de Barnes quien le dio una palmada en el hombro sonriendo

–Me parece bien, aun así estas advertido –los dos negaron con la cabeza y se dirigieron al rubio, quien los vio confundido.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada nada, ten tu soda–el viajero solo pudo ver la protección que ambos hombres le brindaban a su igual, lo cual lo descoloco de alguna forma, tal vez era por la fragilidad que mostraba su homologo, pero sabía que aun con esa apariencia el chico tenía una gran tenacidad; al escuchar la charla había tenido la oportunidad de tomar una decisión y analizar la información presentada.

 

  **INFORME UNIVERSO NOIR**

  * Estado físico: El homólogo de Stark se veía un poco más joven, mostraba rasgos físicos distintos a Anthony, tal como el cabello negro y ojos azules.
  * Estado mental: Muestra confianza tanto en él como en Rogers, de igual manera mostraba una gran protección con su contraparte, lo cual podía causar un rasgo de imponencia y dominancia.
  * Su posición social y/o económica: Sin ningún cambio, al parecer contaban con grandes influencias y buena estabilidad económica.
  * Situación sentimental: al parecer se encontraba en un compromiso con Virginia Potts, pero había sido suspendido debido a los posibles sentimientos hacia Rogers.
  * Situación civil: viajero, tenía como compañía al rubio en sus aventuras.



  

Suspiro, para ser el primer universo no estaba mal la situación, se dirigió al lugar donde llego para reiniciar con su viaje pero escucho un arma apuntándole.

 –¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?– al voltear vio a Barnes–¿Steve?, esto es imposible.

–Claro que no, todo es posible, en cuanto a mi propósito aquí es irrelevante.

–¿Irrelevante dices? Porque te muestras hasta ahora y porque nos seguías, ¡Responde!

–Siempre queriendo ordenar ¿No es así?, bien, vine aquí para investigar y realizar un experimento pero ya no es necesario, ya obtuve lo que quise –sin que el castaño se diera cuenta activo el dispositivo.

–¿Ya lo obtuviste? ¿A que te refieres? –este hombre no le daba confianza y el que tuviera un gran parecido con su amigo no le ayudaba.

–Me refiero a que, por el momento, dejare a su universo en paz, después de todo lo que busco no está aquí, no hay nada que me interese –no quería alargar esa platica y tener cerca al bastardo así que decidió irse, dejando al soldado en shock.

–¿Qué demonios?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOLVI, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA CON ESTE CAPITULO, PERO SURGIERON ALGUNAS COSAS QUE NO ME PERMITIERON ACTUALIZAR, SIN MÁS AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, AUNQUE LES SERE SINCERA A MI NO ME GUSTO DEL TODO, YA SABEN SE ACEPTA CRITICAS, OPINIONES, ETC. YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ASÍ QUE LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE ACTUALICE EL DOMINGO A MÁS TARDAR, SIN MÁS DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.
> 
> P.D. ESCRIBIR SOBRE STONY NOIR FUE UN POCO DIFICIL, ASÍ QUE ESPERO Y HAYA QUEDADO BIEN.
> 
> HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	4. AvAc

**_Disclaimer: Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia._ **

**_Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y gramática._ **

**_Las imágenes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores._ **

****

 

**_CAPITULO 3_ **

**_Universo AvAc_ **

 

 

Tal vez el dispositivo se había averiado, aunque los científicos le habían dicho que este lo llevaría al lugar más cercano de Anthony. Estaba en una escuela, ¿Qué diablos hacía en una maldita escuela?, tal vez Stark era profesor, no podía ser otra opción.

Aunque comenzó a dudar al ver rostros muy familiares pero en sus versiones muy jóvenes.

No podía dejar de sorprenderse, y donde para aumentar su incredulidad vio una versión suya pero en adolescente: alto, rubio, fornido, ojos azules. Sé definitivamente era él, aunque llevaba su escudo con una estrella y el mismo ridículo estampado en una camiseta, _¿acaso en este universo era todo lo contrario a su persona?_ , esperaba que no, aunque tenía en la cara la maldita expresión de chico bueno y samaritano. 

El mapache también estaba ahí, aunque su versión no cambiaba mucho de la que él conocía.

Para empeorar también era amigo del bastardo en este universo, desde su escondite podía ver como bromeaban entre sí, ¿ _acaso serían amigos en la mayoría de los mundos?_ ,

¿Qué clase de karma era ese?

 

–Entonces _punk_ , ¿Vas a hacer tu movimiento con Stark o seguirás esperando hasta que alguien más se te adelante? –los siguió disimuladamente e iba escuchando su conversación otra ley universal al parecer, los Stark y Rogers siempre se sentirían atraídos unos hacía otros.

–Pe… pero que dices Bucky –al parecer su joven versión seguía en negación, lo cual podría tomar como ventaja dependiendo de las circunstancias.

–Oh vamos, si pones cara de borrego a medio dormir cada vez que lo vemos, y deberías de ver la cara que pones cuando esta junto a Banner o Strange –se carcajeo el castaño.

–¿Es tan obvio? –pregunto tímido.

–Para los demás sí, para Stark no lo creo. De hecho creo que él está igual o peor que tú, ¿Sabes? En un principio era divertido verlos tontear y celarse el uno al otro, pero ahora perdió toda la diversión al ver lo densos que son.

–¿Entonces, crees que tenga una oportunidad con él? –preguntó esperanzado, haciendo que su amigo suspirara exasperado.

–Por dios –negó con la cabeza –no es que lo crea, lo sé –su amigo era tan denso cuando se trataba de Tony Stark. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien los seguía, volteó a ver disimuladamente pero no había nada, miró hacia su amigo y este miraba igual de reojo a la misma dirección

–¿Tú también lo has sentido?

–Sí, desde hace unos diez minutos, creí que era mi imaginación.

–Sigamos, tenemos que pedir refuerzos –el rubio asintió, caminaron por otros diez minutos más pero de repente la sensación de ser observados se detuvo.

–Tenemos que llamar a los demás, veremos si Tony puede encontrar algo ayuda de Jarvis.

 

 Los siguió disimuladamente, al parecer podía pasear sin ningún problema por la academia, iba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que choco con alguien.

–¡Hey! Ten cuidado –sintió un cuerpo pequeño contra el suyo, al ver a la persona con la que choco no podía creerlo, no creía que se encontraría con él tan pronto y debía decir que la persona lo sorprendió.

Castaño, bajito y grandes ojos marrones, era Anthony, o al menos una versión más joven que él. No que le molestara, el castaño se veía… demasiado apetecible.

–Lo siento no te vi –era su primera oportunidad para convivir con uno de los homólogos directamente, así que tenía que ser cuidadoso.

–No importa, supongo, pero ten más cuidado –dijo un poco arrogante y huraño, aun no lo miraba directamente ya que estaba ocupando levantando sus pertenencias que cayeron al suelo.

–Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Cuando el castaño miró al causante de su accidente, su mirada se conectó con unos familiares ojos azules, aunque debía decir que estos eran más viejos y que escondían muchas cosas.

–¿Steve?–susurró.

–¿Lo siento dijiste algo? –el rubio pregunto.

–No, perdón, debo irme –algo en él le dijo que se alejara de esa persona pero, por alguna razón, no podía evitar cierta atracción, tal vez los días que llevaba sin comer y dormir bien le estaban afectando.

–Anda lindura, que tal si me dejas compensarte por esto –no podía evitar el molestarlo, le recordaba a cuando se conocieron por primera vez Anthony y él.

–No soy lindura, no me llames así –inconscientemente hizo un puchero.

–Bien, bien, lo siento –levanto las manos en signo de paz –¿Soy Grant y tú? –Obviamente no le podía decir su verdadero nombre y más si conocía a su homólogo–

–hhh soy Tony Stark –debía de admitir que este hombre le intrigaba, a pesar que algo le decía que se alejara no podía evitar sentirse atraído, malditas hormonas que le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

–Vamos precioso, déjame invitarte un café –por ley universal todos los Stark amaban el café, tomo al joven por la cintura y lo llevo a la cafetería más cercana.

–eeyy, espera –este hombre se tomaba mucha confianza con él, se sentía muy nervioso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba con el mayor en una cafetería, para su incomodidad en una de las mesas más alejadas y casi escondidas. Le dio un trago a su café y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, este hombre sabía cómo le gustaba el café exactamente y su paranoia apareció a la par de su creciente desconfianza, observó a la persona frente a él: rubio, alto, fornido, músculos delineados bajo ese traje oscuro; tenía un gran parecido con su Rogers, sino fuera por la diferencia de edad, se atrevería a decir que eran la misma persona, pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran muy distintos de los de su amigo, tenían algo, una oscuridad que le causaba escalofríos.

–¿Y bien?, ¿pase la revisión? –fue sacado de sus pensamientos por esa aterciopelada voz, su paranoia y sus hormonas no le estaba ayudando.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

–Inteligente y directo como siempre –susurró, siendo escuchado por el castaño.

–¿Cómo que siempre?, pero si es la primera vez que te veo –comenzaba a alterarse, debía de pedir refuerzos.

–Dime Anthony, ¿qué sabes de los viajes interdimensionales? Vamos sé que sabes, tú siempre lo sabes todo –le halago –bien, bien, no me contestes.

–¿No eres de este universo verdad? –por respuesta consiguió una sonrisa oscura y depredadora que lo altero un poco más.

–Vamos dime más, sé que tu pequeña cabecita ha estado así desde me conociste –incito al menor.

–¿Por qué estas viajando?, ¿Qué quieres conseguir? –debía de sacar la mayor información posible.

–¿Qué tiene de divertido si te digo todo? Lo único que te puedo decir es que te buscaba a ti, además mi nombre es Steve Gran Rogers –dijo sorprendiendo al castaño, aprovechando su estado se levantó hasta llegar atrás del chico –Anda muñeco, vamos a caminar, no voy a lastimarte. Yo que tú no haría una escena, hay mucha gente inocente aquí y no te gustaría que les pasara algo ¿verdad? –quiso protestar pero no pudo, le tomo de la mano con firmeza y lo llevo por la acera, ahí tal vez podría dispararle con sus propulsores.

Después de su amenaza no sabía de lo que este Steve era capaz, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, no quería llamar demasiado la atención y había demasiados civiles cerca.

Sin notarlo, entro en un callejón con el rubio y cuando menos lo imagino tenía los labios de este sobre los suyos. Maldición, tal vez no era su primer beso pero superaba por mucho los que había tenido. _Concéntrate Stark, a ti te gusta Rogers_ , pero que bien se sentía, el beso se profundizo cuando el mayor le puso una mano en la nuca y lo acerco lo más posible, se estaba quedando sin aire y comenzó a dejarse llevar.

–Vamos precioso, tu puedes –susurró Steve, su intención no era esta pero no pudo evitarlo, el menor ciertamente le provocaba un impulsión incontenible, recordaba esos besos robados con Anthony y no pudo detenerse. Cuando el chico dejo escapar un leve gemido perdió su cordura, lo arrincono aún más y paseaba sus mano por el cuerpo del menor.

–Diablos, no sabes lo que quiero hacerte, ¿sabes?, tal vez te elija a ti –mordió un poco si lóbulo –mi Anthony era como tú, como disfrute corrompiéndolo, tal vez haga lo mismo contigo –eso descoloco al menor, ¿su Anthony?, ¿Qué maldita situación era esta?

–Steve –gimió temeroso, el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de él, pero si hacia algo en contra del mayor este podría atacar a los civiles.

 

No podían encontrar a Tony, empezaba a preocuparse, llamo a sus amigos para encontrar al castaño, pero cuando lo hicieron la vista lo dejo atónito, un hombre mayor tenía arrinconado a Tony, aprovechándose de su altura y masa corporal, lo estaba… lo estaba besando, cuando vio los ojos del castaño, vio miedo en ellos.

Se detuvo de besar al menor cuando vio como escudo se dirigió a ellos.

–Vaya me preguntaba cuando aparecerían –se alejó de Tony cuando Hulk salto hacía ellos para golpearlo.

–¡TONY! –Steve fue a auxiliarlo –¿estás bien?

–Steve, tenemos que detenerlo, él… él está buscando algo o alguien a través de los universos.

–¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Lo que te quiere decir esa lindura, es algo que tu inepto cerebro no entendería Steve Rogers –se burló, de pronto sus ojos cambiaron aun color rojo– ¿Vamos Tony, porque quieres detenerme, acaso te hice daño?

–No, pe… pero–

–¿Lastime a algún civil?–el castaño negó con la cabeza– ese es el problema con los ideales heroicos, aun cuando una persona no ha hecho nada, si los llamados “héroes” lo creen correcto los detienen ¿No es así?, sin prueba alguna más que sus suposiciones. Tú y yo sabemos que es incorrecto, no me niegues que nunca lo has pensado: esta escuela, Shield, probablemente, solo les dicen lo que está mal pero no porque y sin duda lo has cuestionado, ven conmigo y te mostrare toda la verdad –le ofreció su mano.

–Vete al infierno –Hawkeye le disparó y Steve le lanzó su escudo, esquivó ambas cosas, pero al momento de aterrizar en el suelo tuvo que volver a alejarse cuando un martillo se dirigió a él. Esta vez, Thor, Hulk, Hakweye, Romanoff, Barnes y su homólogo protegían al castaño.

–No te acerques a él –fue el grito del rubio menor. Para evitar complicaciones se fue del lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una misteriosa mirada a Stark.

–Nos volveremos a ver muñeco –Tony no sabía que contenía la respiración hasta que el mayor se fue.

–¡Tony!, ¿Estás bien Tony? –volteó a ver a Steve, quien lo abrazo.

–Dios estas bien, estas bien –sin decirle nada al castaño en sus brazos le beso enfrente de todos sus amigos dejándoles impresionado.

–¿Tú…? ¿Por qué es necesario que algo así pase para que me beses Rogers? –avergonzado se escondió en el pecho del rubio, recuperando algo de su ánimo normal.

–Vaya que drama –Romanoff solo puso los ojos en blanco.

 Steve solo se rió, sin dejar de abrazar al castaño, por nada del mundo dejaría a Tony fuera de su vista.

 

**_INFORME UNIVERSO AVAC_ **

  * _Estado físico: versión más joven que su Anthony, entre 15 y 20 años, compartían muchos rasgos físicos, color de ojos, cabello._
  * _Estado mental: del homologo: empezaba a cuestionar todo y tener intriga sobre las cosas que les ordenaban, pero no era suficiente._
  * _Posición social y/o económica: Sin oportunidad de analizar._
  * _Situación sentimental: soltero, pero, probablemente en una relación con Rogers debido a las circunstancias._
  * _Situación civil: estudiante._



_Nota: Tony AvAc de los mejores candidatos, estaría entre sus posibles opciones._

 

 Termino su informe y se preparó para dejar este universo, una oscura sonrisa apareció en su rostro, porque, no se iría sin despedirse de Tony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tal, les gusto, espero que sí, me encanto escribir este capítulo, tenía tantas ideas que no sabía que poner, de hecho me sorprendí mucho, pero bueno aquí podemos ver un poco de ese lado oscuro y posesivo de nuestro Steve Hydra que tanto amamos.
> 
> También no sé si hacer un capítulo de cada uno de los universos o solo un informe de cada uno de ellos y saltar por el que tengo pensado, ¿ustedes que piensan?, bueno, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, déjenme que este capítulo no termina así, quiero darles algo más con este universo pero no sé cuándo lo pueda subir, además no se si escribirlo en esta misma historia o en un one-shot, me despido, ya saben se aceptan opiniones y críticas, sin más bonito domingo, un abrazo.


	5. 1872

**_Disclaimer: Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia._ **

**_Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y gramática._ **

**** **_Las imágenes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores._ **

****

**_CAPÍTULO 4_ **

**Universo 1872**

 

Lo primero que nota en este universo es el sol, brillante y asfixiante, el calor agobiante que provoca y la arena ardiente bajo sus botas.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo diablos se supone que encontrará a Anthony en medio de un jodido desierto?

Caminó al azar por un tiempo, tratando de encontrar una mínima señal de civilización, llego a un pequeño pueblo con aire austero, _¿Qué diablos?_ Al viajar por el multiverso suponía que sería en épocas similares, no a una tan atrasada en tecnología.

Era obvio que destacaría, tanto por su ropa, como por su apariencia, entró a lo que suponía era una tienda, tomó algunas prendas, esto solo sería otra misión de reconocimiento.

 

Llegó a lo que parecía un bar, atrayendo la atención de todos. De todos excepto un par, que discutía en un rincón, al parecer una escena por demás cotidiana para todos, los cuales preferían verlo con desconfianza que prestarle atención a aquellos dos.

–¿Qué te ofrezco cariño? –la voz de una de las meseras lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Lo más fuerte que tengas –era demasiado obvio que era vigilado, al parecer los forasteros no eran bienvenidos.

–Dany boy parece que tenemos un invitado y no le has dado la bienvenida –escuchó una voz demasiado conocida.

–Cállate Stark y no te desvíes del tema –por respuesta obtuvo una risita traviesa.

Los observó a ambos, quizás sean los homólogos con los cuales no tenían tantas similitudes físicas, Stark era más alto que Anthony, ojos grises, pelo negro, con un bigote al más puro estilo de su época, al parecer con un problema de bebida, lo podía decir al ver como su homólogo vigilaba sus tragos y le quitaba algunos.

En cuanto a su símil rubio, alto, no tan atlético como él, pero más que la mayoría de los presentes ahí, ojos azules que vigilaban sus movimientos sin descuidar a la persona a su lado.

Podía observar su relación, tal vez no era la que él mismo tenía con Anthony, pero sí de fraternidad y amistad, aunque sus miradas decían otra cosa.

–Bienvenido amigo, soy el Sheriff de Timely –eso explicaba el apodo de Stark –si estas de paso solo te pido que te comportes y respetes a los lugareños, no solemos ver forasteros y como podrás darte cuenta no son muy bien recibidos –una amenaza en sus ojos.

–Algunos de aquí tampoco lo son –susurró un borracho viendo a Stark que solo se encogió de hombros, al parecer acostumbrado a los comentarios, ganando una mirada fulminante del Sheriff, mostrando esa vena protectora en cuanto al otro homólogo.

–Como decía antes, trata de no dar problemas, sino quieres ver mi lado que no es tan acogedor –una advertencia para él y el pobre imbécil que insultó a Stark.

–No te preocupes, he visto lo que me interesaba –desviando un momento su mirada al pelinegro, ganando una mirada del rubio, el cual solo estrecho sus ojos, llevando su mano al arma, _idiota, como si fuera rival para él._

–Entonces te aconsejo que sigas tu camino –apretando el arma.

–¡Vamos, vamos! Deja que beba su trago, antes que lo eches del pueblo Sheriff –interrumpió Tony –ha dicho que está de paso y pronto se irá, ¿No es así? –Otra amenaza, ese par de complementaba muy bien, apoyándose unos a otros.

–Así es, tu amigo tiene razón –bebió su trago, dejando dinero sobre la mesa, y salió del bar bajo la mirada de todos.

–Ahora Dany boy, fuiste muy rudo con él ¿Qué pasó ahí? –fue lo último que escucho al salir.

Cuando pudo ver al recién llegado se quedó sin palabras, sin lugar a dudas la palabra peligro lo representaba, alto, fornido, entrenado, extrañamente familiar; pero lo que más lo alteró fue la atención que tenía en su amigo. Busco con la mirada a Bucky, el cual se encontraba a lado de Natasha y solo esperando su señal de ser necesario.

–No fue nada Stark –solo esperaba que el forastero se fuera como dijo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento con ese tipo y empeoraba si se relacionaba con la persona a su lado –¿No dijiste que me mostrarías algo? –lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

 

Se puso su uniforme y programo el dispositivo para un nuevo viaje, si bien este universo no ponía en riesgo sus planes, tenía serias dudas sobre él, eso no querría decir que lo descartara, aunque su atraso en tecnología podría ser un inconveniente.

 

**INFORME 1872**

  * Estado físico: su salud no parecía deteriorada, notable problema con la bebida.
  * Estado mental: Sin analizar.
  * Posición social y/o económica: Sin analizar.
  * Situación sentimental: notable fraternidad y amistad, pero con una cercanía extraña.
  * Situación civil: Al parecer Stark no era tan querido en su universo, noto cierta hostilidad de los pobladores con él, pero el Rogers de este universo los mantenía a raya.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente bonita, eh vuelto jejejejejeje, disculpen la falta de actualización, tratare y no volverá a pasar, les tengo tres noticias buenas, la primera es que tengo Beta así que la historia ya está mejor estructurada y planeada, dos el siguiente capítulo ya está listo, creo que podre actualizar el miércoles si no hay problema y tres mi siguiente capítulo ya lo tiene mi Beta, así que solo espero revisión sin más muchos besos y abrazos, disfruten.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia._ **

**** **_Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y gramática._ **

**** **_Las imágenes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores._ **

 

**_CAPÍTULO 5_ **

**_Universo 616_ **

 

 

_Maldición_ , sus golpes eran fuertes y certeros, por primera vez encontraba a alguien, además del imbécil de Barnes, que pudiera darle una buena pelea.

Aunque bueno ¿Qué podía esperar? Después de todo este universo era muy distinto a los otros que había visitado.

 

**1 hora antes**

 

Todo lucia relativamente normal. Al parecer en este universo no solo hubo una, sino dos guerras civiles, era el primer universo donde escuchaba de este suceso; debía de admitir que tenía curiosidad, pero no mucho tiempo para averiguar, y si muchas dimensione a las que acudir.

 

Utilizó el dispositivo para tener una señal de ellos, una mínima de Stark en realidad, pues era su objetivo. Una débil señal apareció en la pantalla del dispositivo, guiándolo a un edificio donde esperaba encontrar al multimillonario; de los rumores que escuchó al caminar por las calles sobre la última guerra civil, oyó que el genio quedó gravemente herido, lo cual podría ser una complicación o un beneficio, tendría que esperar para verlo y determinar dicha situación.

 

Lo que ciertamente no esperó al encontrarlo fueron dos cosas, la primera el estado de salud de Stark: físicamente el genio se encontraba bien, pero en coma, incluso sin saber si era posible que despertara de dicho estado; pudo observar que era pelinegro, sin embargo, no podía saber el color de sus ojos por su obvia condición, situación que complicaba su plan.

 

Lo segundo de lo que se percató fue de su homólogo, lo cual no era de extrañar, aunque no pudo dejar de notar algo raro en él. Cuando los encontró el capitán América confesaba amar y admirar a Tony Stark, pero su forma de expresarlo fue lo que lo desconcertó, era como si hablara de otra persona. Este Steve Rogers en definitiva tenía algo extraño, sabía desde el principio que cada homólogo tendría distinta personalidad, pero era el primero en el que notaba cierta oscuridad.

 

Sus homólogos hasta el momento habían demostrado tener una moral firme y honesta pero el sujeto de este universo… podía apostar que era todo lo contrario a los otros capitanes que había conocido.

 

–Identifícate intruso.

–Vaya esto sí que es inesperado, ¿Hace cuánto notaste mi presencia? –Rogers no contestó, pero confirmó en esos ojos azules la oscuridad que no vio en los otros homólogos –¿Acaso interrumpí tu confesión? –encontró divertido el provocarle.

–¿Quién te envió?

–No deberías preguntar mejor ¿Cómo es posible que aparezca alguien igual a ti? –El Steve Rogers de este universo demostró algo que sus otros homólogos no, al menos antes de salir de su asombro: observación, análisis e inteligencia sobre la situación que se le presentaba inmediatamente.

–No repetiré, nombre e intenciones –vaya si la amenaza no escapa de su tono de voz.

–Steve Grant Rogers, Capitán Hydra para ti soldado –solo vio como estrechó sus ojos –al parecer no estás impresionado.

–¿Debería?

–Tal vez, ahora me dirás lo que pasó para que Stark se encuentre en ese estado.

–No es de tu incumbencia.

–De hecho lo es, aunque debo de admitir que a él lo benefició –sería difícil llevárselo en esa condición –aunque mi pregunta aquí debería ser ¿Cómo es que todo sigue en pie? Después de todo creí que ya habrías acabado con quién le hizo esto, ya que lo amas ¿No es verdad? Así que, mejor explícame cómo fue que permitiste que esto ocurriera.

–Hubo una guerra, se formaron bandos, tomó una decisión y defendió sus ideales, su estado actual es consecuencia de la guerra y esas decisiones–

–Vaya lo dices como si no te afectara –podía notar como se tensaba y empezaba a prepararse para la pelea.

–Cállate, no sabes nada –era la primera vez que notaba algo de emoción en su voz, todas sus respuestas anteriores fueron hechas con voz fría e indiferente –¿Qué quieres en este lugar? Buscas a Tony obviamente, ¿Por qué?

–Digamos que solo es una investigación de campo, pero los resultados de dicha investigación es descartarlo como posible objetivo.

–¿Descartarlo de qué exactamente?

–Definitivamente más perceptivo que los demás. En cuanto a tu pregunta, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte –De un momento a otro su homólogo se abalanzó contra él, siempre tratando de alejarlo del vulnerable genio al intentar acercarse a éste –Así que no tan sin corazón después de todo ¿verdad? –obteniendo por respuesta una mirada fría.

 

**TIEMPO ACTUAL**

 

No podían llevar más de veinte minutos peleando y parecía que Rogers trataba de contener su fuerza, pero, algo por fin lo sorprendió lo suficiente para que su atacante logrará golpearlo y tumbarlo al suelo.

–Jajajaja ¿cómo no lo noté antes?, dime porque no te sorprendió que fuera de Hydra, los demás siempre hacen alboroto –causando una leve sorpresa en su contrario.

–¿Por qué debería? Eres un enemigo –trató de evadir.

–No, no, no, respuesta equivocada, tu leve indiferencia a Stark, tu extraña confesión y tú pasividad a la situación, aquí la pregunta debería ser ¿De qué lado estás tú Steve Grant Rogers, si es que en verdad eres él? –silencio– ¿O debería decir capitán Hydra? –por respuesta obtuvo un gancho derecho– Oh vamos, estás en confianza, relativamente, y no es como si él –señaló al genio inconsciente– te fuera a escuchar.

–¿Crees que sería tan imbécil como para decirte todo?

–¿Y por qué no?, presiento que compartimos ciertas similitudes.

–Vete al diablo –Rogers trató de conectar una patada a su abdomen. Detuvieron su pelea al escuchar pasos y voces acercándose.

–¿Capitán Rogers se encuentra bien? –los novatos de Shield llegaron al lugar y solo encontraron al capitán América y la cápsula de Tony Stark, el capitán parecía haber estado en una pelea, pero cuando llegaron solo estaba él.

–Estoy bien, no pasó nada –notó cuando el intruso aprovechó la interrupción para irse, sino fuera por los agentes de Shield iría tras él para obtener respuestas, notó el obvio interés que tenía en Tony, cosa que le disgusto, Stark era suyo, lamentablemente no tenía tiempo, el plan tenía que comenzar. Contacto a Madame Hydra para iniciar todo después averiguaría, abandonó el lugar no sin ver por última vez a Tony, lucía tan tranquilo –Hail Hydra –si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, pronto estaría a su lado para siempre, además se encargaría de Danvers, no permitiría que quedará indemne de lo que le hizo a Tony.

 

 

Aprovechó la llegada de los novatos para irse, sabía que Rogers no le dejaría marcharse tan fácilmente, un universo muy interesante sin lugar a dudas. Al parecer Hydra tenía de su lado al capitán América y este pronto empezaría algo grande, lástima que no podría quedarse para verlo, además también logró descartar al homólogo de Anthony, por no ser viable para sus planes.

 

 

INFORME 616

  * Estado físico: Comprometido, el homólogo se encuentra en estado de coma.
  * Estado mental: Sin analizar.
  * Posición social/económica: Sin analizar.
  * Situación sentimental: Sin analizar.
  * Situación civil: Sin analizar.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola gente bonita, aquí esta el capítulo, espero y lo disfruten mucho, la verdad es que este capitulo era uno de los que tenía más visualizado desde un principio, disfrute escribiéndolo mucho aunque el capítulo es corto, en esta ocasión no puedo decirles precisamente cuando subiré el siguiente pero espero no tardar mucho, sin más disfruten el capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.


End file.
